disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is the main antagonist of the film of disney fnaf 4 and in the series golden years; He is a demonic bear that has the ability to change shape in any animal, insect, thing, and even any person physical apperance Nightmare, is an anthropomorphic bear and like its nightmare fredbear counterpart, elegant and balanced, but also scruffy and wild look. He also speaks with an English accent. It is perhaps the bear most evidently of the film, of luxurious and melancholy appearance with a yellow top hat, brown skin and yellow eyes (sometimes they change to oranges in the song I feels so good to be bad reprise with eyes Hypnotic as if they were a snake) Distinctive in the shape of an almond. It has big legs and brown with long and curved black claws that, unlike the other bears of the film, also wears a tunica of black color and with a layer of black color with a red border, also sport a beard of goat , Characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype that is appropriate, thus earning him his namesake (what happened during his youth). Some of his physical features were also based in part on his original voice actor, Jonathan Freeman. description It is a fearsome diabolical bear that looks for chris, so that he is his esclavonightmare, thanks to its magical powers, is able to become any animal or wild creature and existing human being. Its DNA is mainly composed of Cats. For reasons no one He knows a certain science; Was summoned to become the king of the nightmares and into a definitive weapon, due to his infinite shape-shifting abilities Role in the movie Is was a powerful demon bear who recruited the plushtrap in his plan to use chris as a slave. However, when fredbear and his friends go to rescue Chris, he begins to fight with fredbear plush that is defeated by the teddy that falls into the well of the fire of hell and finally is dragged to the underworld. The nightmare, which had already been weakened by the battle, was finally sucked back to hell. Before they disappear, however, the nightmare drags plushtrap as well as part of their agreement. Powers and abilities * Change of form: Nightmare was a being that could take the form that it wanted, for example; Become a ferocious wolf, a Hungry Cat a gigantic dragon, a 2.10-meter-high scorpion, a or a tiny mouse or a giant American black bear as shown in the film, among others, also Had the capacity to become a human being of any age and gender * Hypnosis: With this power, Nightmare has the ability to hypnotize someone, in order to maintain their control * Power to destroy: he could have the ability to destroy things with that power, could also destroy a wall of 5 meters * Change his size: he is able to change the size he wanted, from bigger to smaller than a mouse, he is also able to stretch his body like a snake forms of nightmare in the film These are the forms of nightmare that appear in the movie: * Giant black bear (at the end of the movie) * Old bear (in the movie) * Hungry giant Cat (in the series, also appears with that form) * Its own normal form in the series These are the forms of nightmare that appear in the animated series: * African lion * mouse * Spider * human * Bull elephant * Crow * Bats * Chinese dragon * dragon * scorpion * octopus * squid * Kraken * Piranhas * hammerhead shark * Giant eye * Giant spider * Lights of death * Hypnotic eyes * Ferocious wolf * werewolf * mummy * Doberman dog * Giant leeches * Hungry giant Cat trivia * Nightmare is the only villain of the movie that appears to be the most ruthless and evil as the other villains of disney * When nightmare transforms into a gigantic black bear his cloak and tunic are not * The giant nightmare bear form is based on the form of giant cat Red in all dogs go to heaven 2 * Nightmare bears many similarities with Jafar of Aladdin: * Both have henchmen (plushtrap and iago) * Both have the power to change shape and hypnotize each person * Both in the end transform into giant creatures (Jafar, a cobra and a giant red genius, nightmare, a weasel and a gigantic black bear) * both are played by Jonathan Freeman * Nightmare also has many similarities with Shere Khan: * Both are played by Tony Jay (in the series) * Both have the intention to put an end to the protagonists trying to kill them (shere khan, mowgli; nightmare, chris) * Nightmare bears a resemblance to Red of all the dogs go to heaven 2 Reference to Red the demon cat Nightmare is inspired by Red the demon cat of all dogs go to heaven 2, Both have a similar design, also both have a robe. Exepcion of red that has a blue robe and nightmare has a tunica with a black layer with a red border Category:Disney Villains